


First Time

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [7]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Their first time was messy.</i> good old fashioned luckdallas first time smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Their first time was messy.

Luck remembered holding Dallas close, their sweat-covered bodies making it hard to do so but he did it anyway. He couldn’t get enough of him. He moaned and breathed Dallas’s name as he pushed in, held him closer as he rocked back and forth. He remembered how good his body felt, how amazing Dallas’s little moans and whines and whimpers were as he got closer to the edge.

He remembered sucking gently on his neck, licking at the hickeys he made before they disappeared into his dark skin, then kissing him gently on his lips swollen from kissing. Dallas would lean up and into him, force Luck deeper with just the motion of his hips.

He remembered how Dallas tightened around him when he came, his face, that moan of satisfaction that came along with Luck’s name on his lips. He remembered a similar feeling when he came, the ache of holding it back for so long finally replaced by the sweet feeling of release.

He remembered how they curled up with each other when they were done, how Dallas kissed softly at Luck’s cheeks and nose and how Luck returned the favor on his own. He remembered how Dallas would look at him with those eyes, and Luck would caress his face gently and murmur “I love you”.

The most important thing was that he remembered.


End file.
